Ernstina Coffinfrost
Ameline Farley (Mother) |Row 8 title = Alignment |Row 8 info = Lawful Neutral |Row 9 title = Status |Row 9 info = Undead |Row 10 title = |Row 10 info = |caption = Ernstina kneeling within the Undercity}} 'Ernstina Coffinfrost '(Born: Breigh Farley) was one of the ill-fated valiant defenders of her village during the Scourge onslaught upon Lordaeron, falling to the enemy she fought well to destroy. Raised under the influence of the Lich King, she was sent off into battle once more, slaying and spreading the blight of undeath. Once gaining her mind somewhat back, through the Lich King's waning power, Ernstina began to serve her new queen Sylvanas Windrunner in her efforts to kick back the Scourge threat. It seems history would repeat itself, and Ernstina had perished against the Scourge menace. Her corpse was hauled off with many others to be reborn under the Lich King's orders, albeit this was her second time serving this dark figure. She was raised as a third-generation Death Knight, aiding in the decimation of many Scarlet forces in their wake. Once finding out her power and existence as a Death Knight was a simple ruse at the site of the Light's Hope Chapel, she returned to her Forsaken people and swore strong allegiance to her Queen once more, aiding her people in any way she could. =Appearance= ---- Ernstina's height is at a withering 5 feet, 8 inches with her weight diminishing from her dual experiences with death. She has an average frame, with decent muscle mass from her combat-based deployments in the past. Though, such aforementioned deaths have taken their toll on her body, with much of her weight being lost and muscles too due to simple decomposition. What remains of Ernstina's skin, is coloured with a sickly-greenish hue with other areas showing the appearance of livor mortis. Ernstina appears quite skinny in areas with less muscle mass, with such areas appearing quite bony with the slight destruction of skin tissue. Her face displays this well enough, with her features becoming more and more apparent and sharpened such as deeply sunken cheeks and eyes almost to the point of becoming skeletal. Lastly, most of Ernstina's hair has degraded and has dropped out over time, though it still retains to orangey-brown colouration to it. Clothing-wise, Ernstina dons a mix of saronite plating with plating of other simpler more-common metals with a tabard to display her current affiliation to boot. She often don a cloak out of her current two, one being constructed out of a blue fabric to show further allegiance to her people, and another produced with a darker fabric. On her face is a series of double leather straps with numerous bolts inserted which hide the artificial internal structure of her rotting skull, keeping it together and strong. =Early Life= ---- Ernstina, born originally as Breigh Farley, was put forth into the world by the married couple of Peyton and Ameline Farley. He who worked as a simple merchant, selling off the product of farmers and other producers, and she who had worked around the home. The Farley family had lived off an average median income to support their new addition to their family. The young Breigh performed fine in her education, although she was quite the adventurous and silent child, preferring the company of herself than others. She found a great inspiration in the guards of her settlement, and had wanted to be quite like them. This was quite a surprise to her parents, as they never expected such a thing. =Adulthood= ----Entering her twenties, Breigh did not have much in terms of a social life. She only had the odd one or two friends, and had little in the ways of love which did not happen to bother her much. She did odd-jobs, whether it be helping out with her father's business and/or around the town. Breigh did not give up on her childhood dreams as being one of her village's protectors, and soon enough she had landed in the role of one of them. She persevered through physical training for such a role, becoming capable with a blade and an improving social life from such a development. =Scourge Invasion and First Death= ---- It was only a matter of time before the Scourge invasion had taken place, over-whelming Lordaeron and putting pressure upon Breigh's village. Her position as a simple guard had evolved and further was conscripted into that of an armed defender. She helped and coordinated with her comrades about the movements of the defenceless to safer areas. While helping to clear a smaller area of Scourge, it would seem Breigh's luck would take a darker and more deadlier turn. Breigh was struck by a lowly Scourge footsoldier, falling to the ground unconscious as the other units had began to surround her. Next thing she'd know, Breigh was in the fields as what she had thought against for so long, spreading the plague and ensuring the death of many innocent and leaving many families upset. As the mental influence and power of the Lich King happened to weaken and wane, Breigh felt herself awake from a strange and incomprehensible dream which she could not retell. She began to wonder across the plains, slowly learning of her new form and suffering from a traumatic confusion upon doing so. She continued to wonder in her lone state before discovering others of her condition, they spoke of their allegiance to their Dark Lady and what she had done to establish a community for those forgotten and surely unwanted by their living peers. This rejuvenated a spark of positivity within Breigh, and soothed as an aid to her troublesome confused state. Integration into Forsaken society was a true healing experience for Breigh, as her troubles with a remembrance of the past fading into a loyalty for her new Queen and newer people. Her abilities with a blade surpassed the grave, and her optimism for her people allowed her to once again take on the role of a protecting figure, working within the armed forces to keep back the forces that had ended her young life in its tracks. =Second Death and Transformation= ---- As Breigh settled into yet another role to utilise her blade, she was set upon the Scourge forces toe-to-toe with her fellow Forsaken as mentioned previously. Her whirlwind emotions from beginning life anew were surely used to keep her fighting, and became a way of motivation to help her fight back the Scourge threat. Breigh was observed to be rather ruthless with her methods of cutting down Scourge, and less clean than she was in life. Though, her efforts in fighting once more were proved fruitless as she found herself crowded once again and over-ran. She had fallen to the same threat that had ended her prior and her corpse was soon retrieved with many others as time passed. Although, this second raising would not leave her as good-looking as before, thanks to a slower retrieval allowing the natural decomposition to sink its teeth in. Breigh's body was transferred to Acherus and received basic maintenance to see her in fit and ready form for her new role as a frosty third-generation Death Knight of the Ebon Hold. Upon being raised for the second time, she underwent her basic training and proving of ability for her new role of Scourge-inflicted death. After her introductory period, she was unleashed against the bold Scarlet Crusade, fighting with the unburdened flame of rage she had fallen before with. This paired well with her new combat abilities and her mind with the clutches of the Lich King upon it once more. The influence of the Lich King would only see its appearance until the battle of the Light's Hope Chapel had took place, teaching Breigh of her true purpose as canon-fodder for the horrid figure she had been used by and had died to previously. Upon reaching Forsaken civilisation once more, she swore an unending oath towards her people and took part in a more formal role with her new ability within the Deathguard, serving in conflicts such as the Invasion of Gilneas. It was also around this time she had adorned herself with the name of Ernstina Coffnfrost, choosing to discern herself from the shackles of her fading memories of living and associate solely with the Forsaken. =Personality= ----The dual deaths of Ernstina have ravaged her mind to its depths, morphing her once carefree and adventurous way of life into one that is more calculative, innate and serious. Ernstina often appears as apathetic and uncaring to much of the living, although she will converse if simply bored. She often does not think of most living species too highly, pointing their flaws out within her mind and choosing to judge them as so. Despite her apathetic nature, she is often unpredictable and can be heard attempting humour or acting bold with those of her kind. Ernstina upholds a close dedication to her Banshee Queen, viewing her as a hero for doing what she has done for those afflicted with Undeath in a world where most want to see dead once again. Her view of the queen is often seen as blindingly optimistic at times, though she worries if her Queen can keep her mind on a clear path while she rules as the Warchief of the Horde. Her dedication to her fellow undead, has caused her to abandon all personal and emotional semblance to her past living state, with her memories of such a time eroding away upon her second raising. This has lead her to take on a new name, as mentioned, living forever as a new state of mind. Category:Characters Category:Forsaken Category:Death Knights Category:Undead Category:Undercity Nexus